


Sunlight

by eveningsoother (WhichWolfWins)



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Mental Institution, Dean is in a mental institution, M/M, Mental Health Issues, Mental Instability, Mental Institutions, Past Castiel/Dean Winchester
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-23
Updated: 2015-03-23
Packaged: 2018-03-19 07:27:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 673
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3601455
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhichWolfWins/pseuds/eveningsoother
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Dean... will you tell me about it? About why he left you?"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sunlight

**Author's Note:**

> I posted this some time back, but ended up deleting it. It was my first ever Supernatural fic and I was self-conscious about it because of that. Decided to put it back up so anyone interested can give it a read. Hope you guys like it :) I may end up writing more for this some day.

Dean watched from his seat at the window as the pregnant gray clouds moved slowly across the too-blue sky. The clouds were many different shades of it: light, dark, and a shade of gray that was almost silver as the sunlight tried to peek through it. As he watched, the clouds finally allowed the sun to break the surface and light up the center of the sky almost blindingly white. The near-black clouds turned cigarette smoke-gray and the almost-silver ones glowed brightly, looking like how Dean imagine Heaven might look.

It hurt to look at and Dean turned away from the sky to find that he was no longer alone in his room. Standing in his doorway with one milk-white hand on the door lever and the other limp at her side was Anna. With the sunlight finally shining in through the window, her red hair shone with oranges and golds, making it look as if she were on fire. He spared her a glance before turning back to the window to look at the trees instead. Healthy looking pine trees stretched up to just below Dean's window, looking sharp and soft all at once.

"Are you just going to stare at me all day or are you going to say what you came to say?" Dean asked, clenching the ends of the armrests tight enough to make the faux-leather squeak beneath his hands. His nails had long ago broken through to the foam underneath and pieces of it crumbled away in his hands. His voice was low, raw - rarely did he speak to anyone who approach his room - but Anna had a way of getting a rise out of him. After all, she was one of _them_.

Dean could see Anna's reflection in the window. She looked uncertain, trying to decide between talking to him and slipping quietly back into the hallway. Eventually, she dropped her hand from the lever, making it jiggle, and clenched her hands into fists at her sides. "About... about what you said in group the other day. Is it true, or were you just making fun of me?"�

Dean laughed humorlessly and gave Anna a dark look over his shoulder before turning back to the window. "What do you think?"� he said, his voice just as void of emotion.

"I... I wan't to believe you. I mean... You said some things that I've "come up with"",� she said, using air quotes. "Things I haven't even told anyone else about."�

Truth be told, Dean didn't give a shit. He didn't care about whether or not his and Anna's stories matched up, because of course they fucking did. All he wanted was to be done with this bullshit. To be able to go home and not have people thinking he was crazy, because he wasn't, goddammit! He wasn't fucking crazy! He clenched his jaw and dug his chewed down nails into the chair foam even harder, felt it pull apart at his fingertips.

"Dean... will you tell me about it? About why he left you?"�

Dean's eyes snapped over to Anna and he blinked at the empty doorway. She'd never been there at all. She didn't exist, not anymore. He released his grip on the armrests and the foam crumbled away and fell to the dirty linoleum under his socked-feet. He should have known better. He buried his face in his hands. He should have known better!

He looked back up at the sky and found that the clouds were dark again and the sun was hidden away behind them. He swallowed hard and brought his hands to clasp in his lap on top of his thin white pants. Times like these made him think that maybe he did belong here after all, but when he closed his eyes and felt the sunlight against his eyelids... no, not sunlight... and he remembered those impossibly bright blue eyes, he knew - he fucking knew! - that he couldn't have made it up. Not the apocalypse, not the angels, and definitely not Cas.

**Author's Note:**

> If you liked it and would like me to continue, please comment and let me know.  
> If you'd like to follow me on tumblr, you can find me [here](eveningsoother.tumblr.com).


End file.
